Vulnerable
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: An imposing figure of power and majesty. She knew no rival and the world before her was ripe for the taking. So why is it that she trembles at the sight of her most trusted?


Disclaimer: All rights to "Sailor Moon" belong solely to Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This woman does not get any love. Perhaps I'll remedy that with this little story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I sometimes like to entertain the thought that I am all powerful. That my presence was both revered and feared. My servants, monsters as they are, always loyal and unwavering in their servitude to me.<p>

I would like to think that I look imposing while I sat on my throne of stone, power coursing through my veins as my servants shivered at the mere sight of me. That those same creatures knew their place, that my word was final and that my will was to be obeyed for the rest of their lives.

The power in me is very real.

I could lay waste to leagues of land without so much as a breath. I could turn green earth into a barren desert, void of life if I wanted to, or decimate an entire populous, human or otherwise, by simply robbing them of their life-force. They would never even know what happened.

My power is such that I could even warp the planet itself. The weather can be changed to suit my needs, or perhaps I can summon monoliths of stones, mountain ranges, to surround my domain. Such feats are not beyond me. Queen Metallia can attest to that.

I know all this.

I know that my power is great and that my rule is absolute.

Then why?

Why do I feel so vulnerable?

Such a feeling disgusts me, to feel fear despite everything to the contrary. Yet, no matter how hard I try, the feeling persists.

It is so odd that these feelings do not rise out the monsters that dwell in my domain but from seemingly fair faced creatures.

The Shitennou.

I am afraid.

Afraid of them.

I fear their combined might, power in which I know can surpass mine if they worked in unison.

Everynight my sleep is disturbed by vivid dreams of one of my most trusted betraying me, each with their own method of sadistic pleasure.

Sometimes it is Jedite that I dream about.

That he would spring from his prison of Eternal Sleep and drag me down into that dark hell with him. I would feel my body falling into the void as the crystal would surround me. Unrelenting and cruel crystal would dig into my flesh, rendering it asunder. I would see my life blood seep before me, staining the crystal red. Amid my eternal suffering, I would hear Jedite cackling in the distance. However, the crystals have bore into eyes and rendered them useless. I am forced to suffer for eternity in Eternal Sleep.

Other times, I would dream of Nephlite.

That I would be sprung into the heavens and thrown into the constellations. Each of these figures would assume a shape. Sometimes, they are fair, as in Usa Minor, which are nothing more than infant bears and they would follow me, as if I were their mother.

Other times, these shapes would not be kind. Such as the great warriors of old that have stepped onto the Earth since the passing of the Moon Kingdom. The warrior known as Orion was the one whom I feared the most. He would hunt me down and I would flee, being powerless before him for whatever reason. Yet, he always succeeded in his endeavor and I would be caught. He would bind me in manacles of iron as he proceeded to skin my very hide off my body. Pure and unimaginable pain. And always, as he would finish, the warrior, Orion, would suddenly morph into Nephlite and he would laugh at my bare face as he wore my skin as a pelt about his waist.

Seldom did I dream of Zoicite, he whom I feared the least.

However, my dream of him would be a waking nightmare. Never did I truly know whether I was asleep or not. He would always come in the dead of night and stab my back with a poisoned blade. He would whisper sweet nothings to my ears as my body soon faded from life and existence.

However I am shamed to say that the majority of my night terrors usually involve one man and he being the strongest of my generals.

Kunzite.

Ever did I notice that his gaze lingered on me longer than it should. That his eyes would wander my body and then be fixed upon one spot. Never did he do this while Zoicite was present, but when he reported to me alone, I knew what he was doing.

I knew his thoughts, his desires.

And it filled me with dread.

That I would dream that I was in my quarters and he would burst in, looking far too sure of himself and bold for my liking. I would demand why he was in my quarters and he would smile wickedly as he stared down my body with those eyes of ice.

My patience would wear thin and I would attempt to force him out with my power.

And everytime he would present the Imperial Crystal before him and wield it against me. I would be powerless as I was forced down to my knees, hardly able to stand.

He would grab my hair and toss me to my bed where he would then pounce and proceed to rip my robes off like a rabid animal. No threat or show of force on my part could stop him as he would finally rip away the final remnants of my robes, exposing my nakedness before him.

I would scream as I attempt to cover myself, but he would stay my hands, exposing my bare bosom before him. He would latch his mouth on one of my breasts while he used his hands to fondle my other breast.

Can you imagine the shame of being so helpless that somebody can utterly do what they wish to you? The sheer terror in not knowing what they may do next.

Kunzite knew no bounds. When his calloused hands would wander further down my body than I wished, I would clamp legs but his patience was thin. He would strike me in the face, marring it, before devouring my lips in a passionate kiss as he forced my legs apart.

I would bite his invading tongue and he would respond with a growl and plunge in even deeper, all the while his fingers twirled the hairs about my pubis. My mind would reel from the shock and I would try to put myself away from mind and conscious. However, a sharp pain in my core would bring me back to reality.

His rough fingers dig into me, one, two, sometimes three. I am dry and the experience is not pleasing at all. The sheer force of friction burns my loins as he digs his fingers in and out in wanton pleasure.

It is at this point that I give up any sort of resistance. I am pliable as he spreads me wide. Even now I can see his face. The mere sight of my nakedness has caused him to lose all sense of self. He is no longer Kunzite but a primeval animal, ready to rut into the object of its lust. He pushes in his phallus, causing me to bite my lip lest I scream in agony.

He would pull my hair and force my head back as he would then attempt to devour my lips once more as he rammed into me. I feel like there is a fire in my loins as Kunzite continues to plunge himself into me while I'm still dry.

However, that dryness soon goes away as I feel a warm liquid trickle down my legs.

I do not need to see it to know that I am bleeding and that this small fact was of no consequence to Kunzite as he continued to fuck me without regard.

It is then that I notice that my eyes start to sting and I realize that there are tears in my eyes.

The great queen of the Dark Kingdom in tears?

To believe that despite all the pain and torment I went through in my other nightmares, it would be this that would break me.

That I would bear the punishment of Eternal Sleep, torture and assassination far better than rape.

Yet it breaks me. I cannot help but weep silently to myself as Kunzite continues to ram into me. I feel so helpless, so dirty. That no amount of power I would ever gain henceforth would make me forget this torment. That even if I would rule the entire galaxy, never would I feel powerful after this day.

In the end, when Kunzite has filled my womb with his seed many times over, his hands would clutch my throat and I would feel life slipping from me. The world would go dark as he would cackle in delight.

It is only when I dream of Kunzite that I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, sweat covering my body from head to toe. My body would tremble with utter fright. My fears were unfounded and silly. None could enter my room without my saying so. Even teleportation would not work.

This never relieved my fright however.

The thought of any of my generals walking in on me at this hour of night, no matter how impossible, filled me with utter terror.

I would creep silently into the throne room and take my place in that throne of stone. Queen Metallia would notice my presence.

Never could I tell whether she knew of my dreams or not but she always sensed my fear, my discomfort. Never did she chide me nor send me away. All she ever did was comfort me, sending a soothing aura that made me feel so safe and protected.

Only then could I sleep once more.

I still fear. I fear pain, I fear loneliness and most of all, I fear subjugation.

I am all powerful and that fact does not escape me.

But still...I'm afraid.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really hope I made that scene sound belivable without sounding corny or anything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little lemony Beryl fic that I took the liberty of writing (even though its all in her head). Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
